


Baby, I'm thinking about you

by zeafters



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Bad boy!Lucas, Consensual, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, Luwoo, M/M, Not Beta Read, One Shot, POV Third Person, Romance, Writing Exercise, jungwoo is whipped, nothing graphic, quick write, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-11 23:16:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16861900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zeafters/pseuds/zeafters
Summary: As for Yukhei? Well, let's just say he could definitely hand in a few more assignments. And pay attention during a few more lessons. And smoke just a few more metres away from the back parking lot, so that he could be considered off school grounds.





	Baby, I'm thinking about you

**Author's Note:**

> another one? already? guys, i'm really on a roll here, i haven't written in years.  
> inspired by the song "hollywood" by the black skirts, although it has absolutely nothing to do it.

   JUNGWOO STARES at the boy lying next to him. The setting sun peeks through his slanted blinds, its light beaming rays onto the younger's caramel skin. His long, doll-like lashes curl up ever so slightly at the ends and cast dramatic shadows onto his cheeks. His bare chest rises and falls slowly; steadily. Jungwoo's heart fails to match its relaxed pace.

   Never in a million years would he have imagined he'd end up in this situation. After all, he _was_ goody-two-shoes Kim Jungwoo. He was student council president, class-elected (and admin-approved) valedictorian, and has maintained a solid 99% average since starting freshman year. He was the exemplary student - no, the paragon of students. His grades were nonpareil and his work ethic supreme. His image was squeaky clean.

   As for Yukhei? Well, let's just say he could definitely hand in a few more assignments. And pay attention during a few more lessons. And smoke just a few more metres away from the back parking lot, so that he could be considered off school grounds.

   Jungwoo understands him, though. He understands Yukhei more than he'd like to admit. Learning comes to him as naturally as bees pilot towards flowers, but that doesn't mean he likes it. Too often has he stayed up into the early hours of the morning, referencing essays about events he did not connect with or calculating velocities of objects he'd never even held in his own hands. He's wasted tears on triangles and probability; Shakespeare and dialectics. He wishes so dearly that he could not care about it all and just do whatever he wanted, like Yukhei does.

   But he can't. So he doesn't.

   Yukhei... He does. And Jungwoo finds that so inspiring. Almost as inspiring as the way Yukhei whispered his name like a prayer, desperate and pleading. Almost as thrilling as the way his fingers lightly skimmed down Jungwoo's glass spine, then skidded back up over and over again. Almost as riveting as the way they held one another in each other's arms - so close that Jungwoo was so sure they had become one - and pressed sloppy kisses onto each other's shoulders, because the window was open and it was a quiet Thursday afternoon in a nice neighbourhood.

   "What are you thinking about?" Yukhei had asked him only a couple minutes afterwards, before he dozed off. Jungwoo had failed to give him an answer.

   But now, he places a tentative hand on Yukhei's chest. He matches his own breathing with the boy's and tucks his head into the crook of his neck. The answer rings in his head, loud and true:

 

    _Baby, I'm thinking about you._


End file.
